


Late Night Dreaming

by MartialArtsCat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Late at Night, M/M, Memories, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartialArtsCat/pseuds/MartialArtsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon has strange thoughts concerning his favorite magician. Across the world, Hisoka fantasizes about his favorite hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Chimera Ant Arc. Hisoka is chasing Chrollo around the world again and Gon is preparing for bedtime.

Gon smiled at the phone tightly grasped in his hand - the screen was full of pictures of his best friend, Killua, and Killua's sister, Alluka. One had the pair in front of a magnificent waterfall on a bright summer day. Another was taken in the evening, with Alluka's arms filled with Choco Robots (and Killua smiling deviously.) Gon's favorite, however, was the one taken before the sunset. Alluka was sleeping in Killua's arms.. and both looked incredibly happy.

_He deserves it,_ Gon thought. _Killua deserves that and much more._ With a small sigh Gon quickly texted back with smiley emoticons and turned off his phone. His hazel eyes started to tear up and he felt as if his heart warmed in his chest. 

_Killu saved his sister.. Leorio is saving people left and right, Kurapika is restoring the pride of his people.._

_I've found my dad.. but he's gone again, and even though it's only for a short while.. I don't know what to do.._

Gon climbed into his bed, eyes wide, wondering what he was going to do now.

_Will I find my true happiness here?_

Knowing that he didn't have the exact answer to that question, Gon decided to look back on what he had done so far. Maybe he'd find out what to do from there.

As he turned into his pillow, his mind wandered to the start of it all. Leaving Whale Island, meeting his best friends, taking part in the Hunter Exam.

_It's crazy to think.. that was only, what? two years ago? three?_

He looked back fondly on the all the people he had met. All those who changed his life for the better.

And.. maybe the worse.

Almost immediately, a quick flash of certain magician's face appeared in his mind. Gon scoffed, and recalled the moment he first saw Hisoka.

_He grinned slyly as the man's arms became flower petals... I remember, Tonpa called him a psychopath.._

_He was fighting Leorio in the marshes! I hit him with my fishing rod.. His cheek was red and he grinned.._

The first strike. Their first real encounter.

_He grabbed my neck.. He looked so.. excited.._

Gon blushed deeply as he was transported back at Heaven's Arena. His determined expression did something to Hisoka. He only wanted to show the magician how serious he was. And Hisoka trembled.. but not in the way he would've guessed.

_He caught me with his bungee gum. I ran for it, knowing that there was no escape. His eyes doubled and a grin appeared on his face._

_His eyes sharpened and almost rolled back into his head. His tongue moved slowly on his lips.._

Gon forced himself to snap out of it when he realized that his heart had started beating faster. A lot faster.

_Oh, Hisoka.. You were bathing, on Greed Island.. you sounded so intrigued when I showed up with my friends._

Hisoka's naked body was one thing Gon had never expected to see in his life. But it wasn't the man himself that excited Gon, he realized. It was what the man had done.

 

Memories flashed at lightning speed through his head. Bisky letting the group know Hisoka was lying about his reasons. Hisoka's charming smile. Walking in the forest, and just  **feeling** Hisoka's gaze on his behind.

_He was trying to see if I had mastered aura!!_ Gon told himself, eyes drawing tightly shut.

Hisoka agreeing to help Gon. Gathering more members near the City of Love. It all seemed to irrelevant now, compared to the one thought that made Gon happy.

_The dodgeball game. He helped our team win against Razor. He won, properly, after I passed out. He left without any qualms._

"I wonder if he'd team up with me again."

 

* * *

 

Hisoka drew in a shaky breath. Quite a chase, today. Just when he thought he was on Chrollo's heels, the familiar presence of a spider filled the air and his prey seemed to vanish.

_The boss is almost in my reach._ Hisoka licked his lips.  _Ohhh.. what an amazing fight it will be.._

His pants sported a tent at the mere thought of Chrollo's head in his hands.

_Will he be subtle, smart? Bold, all out? Sneaky, try to trick me?_

_I can't wait to see what abilities he uses.. what a delicious strategy he'll use.._

_The other spiders couldn't hold a candle to his Nen powers.. no, no, my interest is all on him.._

_Oh! and Machi.. the sound of her bloodcurdling scream as she realizes her leader was crushed.._

Hisoka shook his head. He could easily form a plan to track Chrollo tomorrow. He just needed to focus.

_Focus!_

"I just need a small break..♥️"

His lips drew into a fine line. Ever since his expedition to find the Phantom Trouple's boss had started, he hadn't had a single moment to catch his breath and maintain a proper fantasy. At this rate, he would feel nothing but frustration. 

"Just.. a few hours..♣️" He started to pant when he felt his bloodlust taking over him.

Images flashed in his head, but not a single one would do tonight. He had already thought of every way to take Chrollo's life. Every angle of Illumi he had seen (and hadn't seen.. yet.) The missed opportunity on NGL to find strong opponents.

_Yes.. Chimera Ants.. I know who fought those.._

In his head, hazel eyes glared back at him. A defensive stance stood still. There was no fear or doubt in those eyes.

A low moan escaped Hisoka's lips. 

_My little ringo-chan.. I haven't forgotten you, no.._

He hadn't had a chance to reencounter Gon again after Nanika had healed him. Chrollo's sense.. he had felt it.. and he'd be damned if he'd give up a years long search in favor of a small boy. Especially if he could certainly see him again.

_My fruit._

Something alike to regret filled his chest. What he would do to go back then and tease Gon mercilessly.. ruffle his hair, try to invoke a reaction..

_We would've fought. The minute he walked out of that hospital. Oh, his development must have been.. amazing._

Hisoka let the waves of passion and madness rule over his sane mind, knowingly setting a boundary before he **really** lost it.

_I'll find him again.. and when I do, his lips will be blue.. parting.. choking out a last breathe.. His eyes, still ablaze as ever.._

Suddenly, a different thought filled his head.

_His lips.. parting over my fingers.. Eyes clouded, but not with mortal fear.. with lust._

_Saliva dribbling down his chin. His tongue, warm and silky.. His backside, inviting as ever, arching towards me.._

Hisoka smirked. Would he slit the boy's throat after feeling inside him?

_Gon wouldn't let that happen. He'd threaten to end you on the spot._ A small voice popped up in his head. An eyebrow arched.

_Yes.. the second I pull out a card.. his jajanken would be right above my chest.. his fist, glistening with power.._

_All the while, as I pound into him and he screams in delight.._

Hisoka swallowed abruptly. His eyes slowly turned to his twitching hand.

For the first time in a long time, he did not know what he wanted.

_Kill him? Be rough with him? Take him, introduce him to my.. sadistic pleasure? All three?_

Hisoka bit his grinning lip.

_Tonight.. I can picture every single scenario._

 

* * *

 

Gon rustled in his blankets. In the end, Hisoka never left his mind. It had to be, what, 2 am? He had gone to rest hours ago.

_If I see him again.._

**_When_ ** _I see him again.._

_I'll show him what I'm made of._

_Or.._

_Do I.. just want to see him again, just for the sake of it?_

Maybe Hisoka would find him, and decide to be allies again.

They would have to catch up on so many things! Maybe, over food together!

Gon let out a small giggle at the thought of him and Hisoka having lunch at a cafe, or grabbing ice cream in a park. 

_That would be really fun.._

His eyes finally started to droop and he smiled. Now that he knew what he wanted to do, he could rest with ease.

_Now, everyone I know.. Including me.. will be happy.._


End file.
